


Be Alright

by sweetsserpent



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Heartbroken Sweet Pea, Love, Protective Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Slow Build, Slow Burn, Soft Sweet Pea (Riverdale), southside serpents, they're in high school okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsserpent/pseuds/sweetsserpent





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Here I was, driving to the Southside, again, to clean up somebody else’s mess _again_. It’s not like I had a chemistry test that I needed to study for. It’s not like I haven’t been hanging on by literal fingertips to my GPA over the last six months. It’s not like anyone was even noticing. Once Lisa Mallister got that first drink in her everything else faded to the background. She couldn’t bring herself to care about her own well-being, let alone the well-being of her daughter. At least she had enough coherency to remember the number to my cell phone. The Whyte Wyrm’s number was beginning to be as familiar as my own. When I looked down and saw it flashing across my phone, again, it took everything in me to not ignore it. Instead, I decided to do what I have been doing for the last six months. I took a deep breath.

“Hello?” I said, exasperation clearly heard in my tone.

“Keva? Baby is that you?” my mother slurred into the phone.

“Yeah mom, it’s me. Do you need-“ She cut me off before I could even finish my question.

“Oh, Keva baby, love, I’m so glad you answered. You should have heard who picked up the last two-“she paused to hiccup and yell at someone in the bar before coming back, “The last two people who answered were not you and they were not so happy to hear from me. They act like it’s late but baby it’s still early.” She would have kept rambling on and on if I hadn’t interrupted her and a quick glance at the clock proved that it was in fact late, especially for a Wednesday night. 11:30 is when the party is usually just getting started for her though.

“Mom, do you need me to come pick you up at the Wyrm?” a small sigh following this question. I knew that this conversation would go two ways now. Way one, would be that she would concede and admit that she needed a ride and would come quietly. Or two, since I interrupted her, she would get defensive. She would lash out.

“Excuse me? Who the hell are you to assume anything about me? What makes you think I need a ride anywhere? What makes you think I’m not happy where I am? Who gives you…” her slurring, accusations faded into the background as they usually do now. I’ve become numb to them. They no longer cut me like knives. They aren’t personal I tell myself. They’re just part of this whole coping process. It’s not every day that your husband is caught with his pants down with his event planner.

“You know what! Fuck you, you bitch! I don’t need this!” This draws me back to the conversation along with what sounds like her slamming the phone down on the counter. My head slips into my hands as I think over what to do.

“Hey, uh, Keva, are you there?” A smooth voice asks from the end of the line.

I hesitate before saying, “Yes. I’m here.”

“This is Joaquin. I’d say you’d better head this way. She doesn’t look like she’s going to stay on her own two feet much longer. I’ll help you when you get here.”

I sighed again, “Okay. Thanks Joaquin, I’ll be there in about fifteen minutes.” Then I hung up the phone and put on a sweatshirt before grabbing my keys and heading out the door. The drive across town always seems so long and so short at the same time. The road seems to stretch on forever until I am suddenly outside of the Whyte Wyrm. The worn-down part of town is like a slap in the face and I come out of my daze immediately. I park as close to the door as I can and leave my car running as I head inside. I hope I won’t be here long.

As always, I stick out like a sore thumb. I’ve stopped trying to look presentable when I come here now. In the beginning I would usually put what I wore to school back on. Now I’m here in sweats and a baggy sweatshirt. However, it seems like the crowds are either getting used to me or they just don’t care.

I do a quick scan of the bar and find my mom hanging off some tall Serpent around my age. Joaquin is not too far behind. His bright eyes keep flashing between her and the door. When he finally sees me, he gives me a slight nod. I sigh yet again and this one seems to come from the center of my soul. I am just so _tired_ of cleaning up her messes. That tiredness hits me like a rock. She’s not the only one dad betrayed. I stop for a moment and take in the scene in front of me for what feels like the hundredth time.

A gang, a community, a family. More than what I have anymore. As I make my way across the bar, I catch snippets of conversations. A drug deal. A fight over territory. Girl problems. Boy problems. Someone needing stitches. Then I reach my mom.

“Mom,” I say gently putting a hand on her arm, so she’ll realize I’m there, “I think it’s time for you to come with me okay? I have your favorite treat waiting back at home.” I say trying to coax her like a small child. As I keep talking with her, Joaquin manages to get the tall serpent, who is just as wasted as my mother, away and takes his spot. He slips an arm around her waist and pulls one of her arms over his shoulder. I do the same on the other side. We make our way, my mother stumbling with us half dragging her, to the entrance. Once we’re back out in the cigarette infused air, I realized I had made a mistake leaving my car running. There were three younger Serpents ransacking it.

“Hey!” Joaquin yelled with all the authority of an older (at least than them) gang member. “Put that shit back and don’t ever touch this fucking car again.” His tone was much colder and quieter now that he had their attention. They threw what little they had managed to snatch back into the car and threw Joaquin dirty looks as they shuffled into the bar.

“Thanks.” I said quietly trying to get my backseat door open without dropping my now passed out mom.

“Don’t mention it. However. Maybe be a little smarter next time and lock the doors take your keys with you. We’re a gang. Not an after-school club. Hey Fangs! Gives us a hand will ya?” He called over his shoulder to a nonsmoking Serpent.

Fangs made his way over and opened the door I was struggling with.

“Thanks.” I muttered to him before turning back to Joaquin, “Just help me put her in here. I don’t care about being nice at this point.” Regardless of what I said though, he took most of my mother’s weight from me and eased her into the backseat before gently shutting the back door.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and turned back to him lowering my hand. “Really, thanks Joaquin. I don’t know why you decided to start helping me, but I really do appreciate it.” It’s true, a couple months back, out of the blue, I was trying to get my mother out of this same bar and was struggling big time when Joaquin showed up for the first time. I was scared when I saw him. I didn’t know what this guy wanted. I didn’t know why he showed up. But he offered me a small smile and helped me drag her out and into my car. Since then, when she’s at the Wyrm, it has just become routine if he’s around for him to help.

“Like I say every time Keva. Don’t even worry about it. I get it. Trust me, I do. I’m sure I’ll see you sometime in the next couple days.” He said walking away.

“Yeah… see you…” I said looking into the back seat and wondering how I’ll get my mom into the house. Putting that off as a later problem, yes fifteen minutes counts as later, I slid into the driver’s seat and put my car into drive. And nearly hit that tall serpent from earlier. He flipped me the bird as he stumbled out of the way.

The ride home was shorter than the one to the bar. When I got there, I knew drastic measures would be needed given the state of my mothers loud snoring. I couldn’t get her up on my own. So, I went into the house and got a cup filled with ice water. And a towel, a trick I picked up after the third time I soaked the backseat of my car. I went back outside, slipped the towel under her head and as much of her shoulders as I could get and poured the cup over her.

“What? What the fuck? You bitch!” my mom woke up spluttering as I knew she would. At least she was up.

“Mom. We need to get you inside c’mon.” I pleaded grabbing ahold of her arm. She managed to get into a sitting position and then we even managed to stumble inside. I headed us towards the bathroom and started stripping her down. I left her alone briefly to go get a t-shirt out of her room. Once I had that slipped over her head, I made her a bed out of towels. Then I laid her down on it within reach of the toilet. I’ve learned that if I do this, the chance of me having to clean up her vomit decreases significantly. Then I shut the door behind me and headed back up to my room. When I glanced at the clock again it was 12:45. I still had a chemistry test to study for. With a groan I pulled my textbook onto my lap.

***

My alarm, as always, went off too early. I groaned and check the time. 6:30. I stumbled out of bed and made my way to the bathroom without the hungover mother in it. Then I made my way downstairs to make breakfast. Except my older sister Kara had beat me to it. I don’t think I would have made it this long without her. Her scrubs were wrinkled, and she had bags under her eyes, but she was making me breakfast like she had been doing it forever. Six months can really change a family.

“Hey Kara” I said through a muffled yawn heading towards the fridge to get orange juice.

“How bad was it last night?” she asked glancing over her shoulder to take in my tired demeanor. She works the night shift at the hospital and always feels bad when I have to take care of mom on a school night.

“Oh you know, the usual. At least she went to the Wyrm so I had Joaquin to help me drag her out. Over at the Ghoulie’s bar they just stare.” A look that seemed too old to be on her young face appeared. This was a look that I was all too familiar with anymore. “Hey, really. It wasn’t that bad okay. We survived. We’re surviving.” I said nudging her shoulder with my own.

“You shouldn’t just be _surviving_.” She muttered bitterly, “You should be out enjoying your high school years. Not mothering your mother. That is not your job. It should not be your job.” At this her shoulders drooped. Kara was trying so hard to take the brunt of the impact my dad made when he left but even, she couldn’t do it all. I didn’t know what to say to this, so I said nothing at all. Instead I opted to take some scrambled eggs onto a plate and ate in silence. Before she left to go get some sleep, Kara put some coffee on for me. As she passed her hand brushed my shoulders. She was only 23 but the weight of her world seems to have doubled her age. I finished my breakfast in a content silence. Then headed to school. As I passed the closed door of the bathroom, I could hear my mom’s snoring. Oddly enough the sound was comforting. Kevin was waiting near my locker when I finally dragged myself inside. He took one look at me and lifted an eyebrow. “Jeez, another rough night?”

Kevin Keller was a blessing in this hellhole of a town and one of the few good things to happen to me over the last six months. He was passing my house to go for a late-night run when he saw me struggling to get my mom inside. He came and helped and since then, we’ve just clicked. A friendship that neither of us knew we were missing bloomed.

“Ugh. Yes. You know how she is. At least it’s only happened once this week to me” Which is true, the last couple weeks it seems like every other day I’ve been having to go get her. At least this time I had the stretch between Saturday night to last night. Kara went and got her Sunday night.

“That’s rough. Have you heard from your dad since he went on his business trip?” Kev asked the verbal quotation marks were clearly heard around the words, ‘business trip.’ Kevin knew the truth as to what happened and my dad really is on a business trip, however one that has been extended three times.

“Oh you know, the same old I love you text I get every day. Don’t give me that look, he only does it to say that he talks to me every day.” I say shoving books into my locker and grabbing the necessities for my next class.

“Okay I get your point. He still sucks no matter what he does. However, this weekend, you and me are going to the drive in to enjoy whatever featured film Jughead picks. You can bring Oli if you want. Make it a fun group night where nobodies parents are having affairs. How does that sound? Are you in?”

I hesitated and glanced over at him before I begrudgingly agreed. “Fine. I know you’re just going to ditch me for Joaquin when we get there but that’s fine. Totally cool with it. I think Oli might have a game, but I’ll ask. Thanks Kev.”

“Anytime my dear. Also, you know I’m not going to ditch you right away. It’ll be about halfway through the movie.” He said with a teasing grin.

The halls were starting to thin out when Oli finally caught up with us. Oliver Westwood has been my best friend since we were in diapers. I have no idea where I would be without him either.

“Morning Kevs, Kevin. Wow I am not going to lie, you look rough this morning. I had a feeling this was going to happen and that is why I brought you this.” Oli said holding out my favorite tea.

“Oh my gosh Oli, Gong’s? You didn’t have to but I love you so much right now!” I said taking the paper cup from him and gratefully taking a sip. Still piping hot but delicious. I leaned into his side and briefly rested my head on his shoulder in thanks.

“No problem Keva, you’d know I’d do anything for you.” He said with a look I was becoming all too familiar with. I gently stepped back and looked over at a smirking Kevin. Oli quickly caught his mistake and brought his hand to scratch the back of his neck before saying, “I mean that’s what friends are for right?”

Also, over the last six months Oli’s feelings for me seemed to have shifted from friendship to… more. I do not, no, I know I am not even remotely ready to start processing that. Luckily for me, Oli seems to understand and only minor slip ups like this seem to show his true feelings.

“Anyways,” Kevin said, “Oli, this Friday. You, me and Kevs at the drive in. What do you say? Do you dare commit to tolerating us for the night?”

“Oh man, I would but I have baseball. You guys have fun though. Count me in for a movie night that is not on a Friday alright?”

Kevin nodded as the bells rang. He went one way and Oli and I headed to English, arms brushing. I had no idea that depth of Oli’s feelings, but I did not think I had it in me to reciprocate them. I have always thought of him as a friend and nothing more. If this dynamic shifts I do not know what I will do if I lose him too. These thoughts continued to swirl in my brain as Ms. McGee started talking about a personal essay we will have to write and have finalized by the end of the year.

I didn't realize my gaze had drifted to Oli until he glanced back at me. His look quickly changed from idle curiosity to confusion when he realized I was looking at him too. I offered a brief awkward smile before I shifted my gaze back to the board. Everything seemed to have a double meaning now and I wasn’t sure I was interpreting it correctly.

 _Oh Oli, don’t do this_. A wistful thought truly, he was going to. I was only a matter of when. And when he did everything was going to change. I would not be able to idly touch him or have sleepovers or take sanctuary in his lap when parties, and douchebag jocks, were getting just a little overwhelming. It wouldn’t be casual it would be more. Not that I really go to parties anymore. I don’t have time to even breathe anymore let alone go to events that are actually fun. The only time I even get out anymore is with Kevin and even then, it’s usually due to him dragging me out.

The bell rang and yanked me out of my internal monologue. I had just started shuffling my books and binders together when Oli was there waiting on me. My pencil rolled off the desk and he crouched to grab it for me. I muttered a brief thanks before we headed towards the door. I glanced up to tell him goodbye when I caught yet another searching look in his eyes. I gave him yet another brief smile before I turned and headed to my next class. Oh. Boy.

***

Thankfully Friday came around I what felt like a blink of an eye. And surprise of all surprises, Kev left the bed of the truck five minutes into the movie. However, he did stock up on snacks before he left. I was munching on some licorice and watching the two love interests interact on screen. Two opposing worlds trying to keep them apart however, in the end they would be together in some way. I snuggled further into the pillows and reached for the popcorn. This musical was a very long one. Intermissions and all.

That way ended up being very tragic. Death to unite the two sides. I rolled out of the blankets and wrapped my arms around myself to try and keep the warmth in as I headed to Kevin and Joaquin’s usual spot. I kept a close eye out for his dad the whole trip. I caught sight of him breaking up Archie and Veronica and sped up my pace. Once I made it to the entry of the little alley way I stopped. I made the mistake of going back there one time and never again will I do that.

“Kev! Put it back in your pants and let’s go! Movies over. I can only make a fool of myself so many times in front of your dad okay. Sooner or later he’s going to think I need to be institutionalized.” I finished in a grumble wrapping my arms more tightly around myself.

“You here for your horny friend too?” a rough voice asked from behind me making me jump and spin around. It was a Serpent. A tall, smirking Serpent.

“Uh…yeah.” I mumbled taking in his appearance. He was tall, really tall. His hands were covered in both bruises and rings. His dark jeans seemed to have a fine layer of dust and grease. His combat boots were scuffed. However, besides being a little worn, his Serpent jacket was pristine. When I glanced back up at his face, his dark eyes were studying me too and he had a shit eating grin plastered on his lips.

“See something you like?” He asked quirking an eyebrow. I only rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to the alley.

“Keller! Seriously dude. Let’s go! Your dad is doing is after movie patrol!”

“Wait as second…” that rough voice said, “don’t I know you from somewhere?”

With that I gave him another quick look and the recognition hit me. He was the young Serpent my mom was hanging off of at the Wyrm. I turned back to the alley again in the hopes of obscuring my face.

“Nope.”

It’s not so much that I was hiding it was more that I didn’t want that recognition. I didn’t want that immediate association. I am not my mother. I’m not Lisa Mallister. I’m Keva. Someone this Serpent did not need to know. I could still feel his eyes on me and I shifted and wrapped my arms more tightly around myself.

Finally, Kevin and Joaquin made their appearance. They were both grinning and Kevin’s face was quite flushed. Kev glanced at the Serpent next to me with a questioning look. I just shook my head.

“C’mon let's go get milkshakes so you can go home looking like you haven’t just been fooling around for two hours.” I said and Kev made his way over to me.

“Sounds good to me.”

We started walking back towards his truck in the nearly cleared out drive-in when the Serpent called out, “Hey girl I know I know from somewhere, my names Sweet Pea. Just so you know for the next time I see you.”

I glanced over my shoulder and met his intense eyes once more. I saw Joaquin shaking his head at Sweet Pea before. I turned back around and wrapped my arm around one of Kev’s.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

“Oh my god. What was that?” Kevin asked grinning at me over his milkshake.

“Nothing? I don’t know, two people waiting  _ forever _ on their horny friends?” I said with a pointed look.

He gave me a content smile before saying, “But it was weird though. Where does Sweet Pea know you from? Or does he know you? Was that just a line?”

I looked down and fiddled with my straw. “Well, he knows me from the times I had to go pick up my mom from the bar. Last time she was literally hanging off of him. I guess he was too drunk to clearly remember.” I admitted.

When I glanced back up Kevin looked like he was thinking pretty hard while absently drank his milkshake. He was about to say something when Oli slid into the booth next to me.

“Hey guys! How was the movie?” He asked grinning. He had that glow about him that meant he and his teammates won tonight.

“Oh, I would say it was very eventful. Just riveting.” Kevin said eyes gleaming mischievously. “Keva and I both got a little Serpent action.”  At this my eyes widened, and my cheeks flushed.

Oli turned to give me a searching look, “Kevs, something to share?”

“Oh please. By ‘both got a little Serpent action’ Kevin means he fooled around with Joaquin for two hours while I watched West Side Story and then waited with another Serpent for those two to put it back in their pants. So yeah, I totally got loads of action tonight. How’d you guys do?” I asked trying to divert his attention.

“Oh, jeez you should have seen it! Of all the games to miss out on guys. We had to go in to double overtime and then…” and just like that Oli was off. Talking about pitches, bats, catches etc.

I zoned out just a bit and gave Kevin a look that clearly said, ‘what are you playing at here Keller?’ He only shrugged and offered an ornery grin. I narrowed my eyes before turning my attention back to Oli’s story.

***

A few milkshakes and a lot of fries later it was time for us to head home. Before we were even out the door Oli told Kevin he would take me home. I mean it made sense and all given that we were neighbors, but I had a raging suspicion that he was going to bring up Sweet Pea as soon as we were in his jeep. And I was right. The doors hadn’t even been shut for five seconds before he started in.

“Okay so what really happened with the Serpent? Did he bother you?”

“Listen Ols it was no big deal okay. Really. He was waiting on Joaquin. I was waiting on Kevin. That was all. We had an awkward conversation and went our separate ways. I doubt I’ll ever see him again. Except at..” I trailed off hoping he wouldn’t catch that last part.

“Except where?” He said giving me a look before turning his attention back to the road.

“Except at the Wrym.” I said with a sigh. “The other night he was there when I went to pick up my mom. He was drunk off his ass so I doubt he’ll even recognize me the next time I’m there. No. Big. Deal.” I finished in a tone that said I was over having this conversation now.

“Okay…okay. You know. If you ever want me to go with you to get your mom you only have to ask. I keep my phone on. Hell, I bet you could even throw something at my window from your room before you go. I mean, I know your aim is  _ pretty _ bad, but I do have some faith in your ability.” He teased and I relaxed back in to my seat. This was the Oliver I knew. This one didn’t have any wild cards in him.

“Oh shut up Oli,” I said with a laugh, “better be careful or one day I will show you just how much my aim has improved.” Our banter settled into its relaxed rhythm for the rest of the drive home.

Just before I was about to walk across the grassy path that separated our houses Oli stopped me. “Hey, I was serious about before. If you ever want me to come with you to the Wrym or any bar to get your mom I’d be more than happy too. Actually, if you ever need me just let me know okay? I don’t care what time I’ll always be here for you Kevs. I love you. You know that.” He ended scratching at the back of his neck.

I went back over to him and grabbed him in a tight hug. He quickly wrapped his arms around me and squeezed back just as hard. He is my best friend and he always will be. “I love you too Oli. Thank you.” I murmured into the fabric of his shirt. I gave him one last squeeze before I made my way over to my dark house.

***

I felt like I had just fallen asleep when my phone started ringing. When I glanced at the clock it dulled shined the numbers 3:42 back at me. I groaned and rolled over and grabbed my phone mumbling “hello?”

“Keva? Listen I know it’s late and I’m sorry but…” Joaquin’s voice was quiet against the roaring background noise.

“Yeah, yeah. Mommy dearest needs a ride. I’ll be there soon.” I grumbled before hanging up the phone. I stumbled into the bathroom and grumpily brushed my teeth and tore a brush through my hair. Then I made my way back to my room and grabbed a pair of leggings, a bra and a t-shirt. I seriously considered waking Oli to come with me before I remembered he had a game last night. I sighed and got in to my car.

The Northside was dead. The houses were dark and the restaurants and bars were closed for the night. The Southside, as usual, was a different story. The party was still going strong and people were out milling in the streets and spilling out of the bars that seemed to have decided on last call. The Wrym was no exception to this. I found a spot and locked my car behind me.

When I made it inside it was mostly cleared out making it easy to find my mom. She was literally passed out in a corner. Joaquin not too far from her. Sweet Pea was not too far from Joaquin. It took him a few seconds to see me and a few more seconds for him to focus. After that a light went off behind his bloodshot eyes.

“Heeeey!” He slurred. “See, I knew I knew you from somewhere and I was right! You’re Lisa’s kid. Knew it! I knew I knew your face. God I’m surprised it didn’t come to me sooner. Your mom is a hoot by the way.”

“Uh…yeah.” I mimicked from our earlier conversation not really sure what else to say.

“Come here often?” he asked before surprisingly bursting into a fit of giggles. I was even more lost now and too tired to deal with this right now. Finally, I looked at Joaquin with pleading eyes.

“Sweet Pea, man just go take a seat okay. I see Toni and Fangs over there. I’ll be back in a second.” Joaquin said gently shoving him in the general direction of a pink haired girl and the guy who opened my car door the other night.

“Thanks.” I said making my way over to my mom and seriously thinking about just getting back into my car and leaving her here.

“Keva. We talked about this. Stop with the thank yous. I’m literally just being a decent human being. Now help me get her up.” Joaquin said with a sweet smile.

“Okay. Great idea, but how are we going to execute it? These snores usually don't come out until she is asleep on the bathroom floor. There will be no help from her.” I said giving her arm a little tug.

Joaquin only rolled his eyes before he bent down and scooped her up. His pace didn’t even look strained as he walked towards the door.

“Hey! This whole time you could have been doing that?” I asked in disbelief thinking of all the times we’ve dragged her out and all the beer that has been spilled on me in the process.

Joaquin rolled his eyes and said, “This is only for special, completely passed out occasions don’t get used to it.” I laughed and opened the door for him so he could slip out. Before I followed, I felt eyes on me and turned around to meet Sweet Pea’s eyes. I gave him a brief wave before I went after Joaquin. I rushed to catch up so I could open the door to my backseat for him. He got her in the car and softly shut the door.

“Hey Joaquin than-“ I started before he cut me off with a look. I gave him a half smile and a nod which he returned before heading back inside.

I got into my car and drove home. I decided to take Oli up on his offer and called him when I was five minutes out. He answered in a husky, sleepy voice I hadn’t heard in a long time. By the time I got home Oli was already sitting on my front steps sleepily rubbing his eyes. It looks like he had just pulled on a pair of gym shorts before he got here.

“Hey Oli,” I said while he walked over towards me, “thanks for doing this. Sorry it’s right after your game.”

“S’okay” He mumbled still in that just woken up state. He headed towards my back door and managed to get my mom into a sitting position. From there we were able to get her up and into the house and into the bathroom. While I did the usual strip down and towel laying Oli had made his way to the living room and he had already gone back to sleep on the couch. I debated between letting him sleep or waking him up. I knew Kara was going to be home in a few hours and I didn’t want him to be woken up from deep sleep twice.

I kneeled in front of him and gently shook his shoulder. When that didn’t work, I tickled him in that one spot no one else really knows about. Finally, I had to resort to pulling on his big toe. He’s always been hard to wake up, even from our first sleepovers. Finally, he started grumbling. I managed to get him up and watched him as he headed back to his house before I locked the door and went to bed myself grateful that it was a weekend and I could sleep for as long as I needed.

***

The next morning, I woke up to the smell of bacon and I made my way downstairs. I was mentally thanking Kara as I stumbled down the stairs. My stomach was growling the closer I got towards the kitchen. When I made it there though Kara was sitting at the island drinking coffee and it was my mom who was in front of the stove. Kara gave me a look over her shoulder and gestured towards the coffee mug that was sitting next to her. I hesitantly made my way over to her and sat down.

“Good morning honey. Did you sleep well?” My mother asked sweetly smiling over at me.

“Uh.. yeah. As well as could be expected I guess.” I said quietly taking a sip of my coffee. It always just baffled me how she could act so normal sometimes. Like the night, or more accurately nights, before hadn’t happened. Like she hadn’t pulled her daughters out of bed to come get her because she couldn’t stay sober for more than a couple hours. The more I thought the more a rage began to build inside me. I took a deep breath, and another drink of coffee, and tried to stifle it.

“How was work Kara? Anything exciting happen?” mom said scooping some eggs and bacon on to a plate.

“No. Nothing really. A drunk driver ran into a pole but he was fine.” Kara said in a semi-frosty tone.

“Oh, well that is just too bad. People just do not seem to be able to grasp the extent of the damage they could cause sometimes. Drinking and driving. Who would do such a thing?”

“Yeah I wonder who.” I said hotly my temper rising. Kara could tell and she reached over and squeezed my hand. “You know what? I just remembered. I have plans with Oli.” I didn’t even wait for a response before I shoved back from the table. I grabbed my keys and was out the door. I was pounding on Oli’s door for what felt like forever before Mr. Westwood opened it.

“Hey so sorry to bother you but is Oli around?”

“Yeah Keva sure. He’s upstairs in his room.”

“Awesome, thank you Mr. Westwood.” I said and brushed past him. I took the stairs two at a time before I burst into Oli’s room. He was laying on his bed and playing with his phone so I made my way over and laid down next to him.

“Hey Keva, what’s up? Everything okay?” He asked giving me a concerned look.

“No.” was all I said before I buried my face in his shoulder. The anger that I was trying to repress earlier flowed through me. Then the tears were coming, hot, angry and unstoppable.

“Hey, hey, hey what’s going on?” Oli asked wrapping his arms around me, “Talk to me Kevs.”

“God Oli, I just-I just don’t understand her. I don’t understand. It’s like she’s two people. I don’t get it.” I said crying harder.

“Hey, it’s alright. Deep breath. Who is like two people?” He murmured into my hair trying to piece together what has me so upset.

“My mom! God! You should have seen her today. She was up making breakfast, chatting, smiling and laughing like-like nothing has ever happened! Like everything is normal. Ols she even talked about how bad drunk driving is. Not that she does that, no. Lisa Mallister would never. She would only call her daughters to make sure she avoids that. I just… I just don’t get it Oli. I don’t get it at all.” I finished in a defeated tone.

“Hey. It’ll be alright okay. I swear. She’s just dealing with this stuff in her own, terrible way. Who knows how much she even remembers?” He said running a hand through my hair.

“Ugh. It’s just not fair. Why should she be the one who gets to forget?” I asked sitting up on the edge of his bed.

“I know Keva and I’m sorry. Hey let's go to something fun okay? Maybe head down to the quarry? Grab Kevin on our way out?” He asked sitting up too, blankets pooling around his waist.

“Sounds like a plan to me. But I need to go buy a swimsuit. I refuse to go home until my mom is drunk off her ass again.” I said standing up and looking down expectedly at Oli.

“Okay that works. However, you might need to go into the hall for second so I can put on some pants.” He said with humor deep in his eyes and a big grin on his face.

“Oh god Oli gross! Why didn’t you warn me when I first came in?” I said quickly covering my eyes.

“Hey, it seemed like crisis mode and I had the blankets. But really though. Get out. This is getting weird.” He finished laughing up at me.

“Yep. Yep. I’m just gonna go call Kev in the hall. Please, for the love of everything, put on some clothes and warn me next time okay?” I blindly said feeling my way towards the door. It was only after I stubbed my toe that I took my hand down and rushed out Oli still laughing behind me.

Kevin answered after two rings. He was more than happy with the plan and shared the same amusement that Oli had over our whole situation. He agreed to the shopping excursion as well. After that brief stop we were all piled in to Oli’s jeep and were off to our sanctuary. A day basking in the sun, phones off, what could possibly happen here?


End file.
